


El  baño del  tercer  gimnasio.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, tsukki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De  como Tsukkishima Kei sucumbe  a los  encantos del  capitán de Nekoma.  Viñeta [Kurotsuki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El  baño del  tercer  gimnasio.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu no me pertenece.

Haikyuu no me pertenece. 

Viñeta. KurooTsuki 

“El baño del tercer gimnasio.”

 

“Eres un dolor en el trasero”

 

“Tu eres un acosador obsesivo”

 

“¿Acosador? Sólo te invitaba a entrenar” dijo empujándolo contra la pared. 

 

“Me viste el trasero en la regadera” Kuroo lo besó con fuerza, Tsukki retomó el aire. “Tres veces” agregó Tsukishima al separarse. 

 

“Oh, No estás aquí por la fuerza Tsukki” el rubio probó nuevamente sus labios y mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Las manos de Kuroo se colaban en su torso, las del rubio jugueteaban con el elástico del uniforme de Kuroo. 

 

“Tú no parece pasarla nada mal” pellizcó una porción de músculo. El gato ronroneó y el gesto sardónico apareció en el rostro del rubio. 

 

“Lo siento, no eres mi tipo” 

 

“Tu tampoco, tu cabello es horrible” otro beso. 

 

“Cuatro ojos” 

 

“Capitán homo” la pared raspaba la espalda de Tsukki y las manos de Kuroo se sujetaban con fuerza de su cintura. 

 

“Niño de mami” Las mano de Tsukki se encontraban ahora en el cuello del mayor, su respiración era agitada. 

 

“Gato sarnoso” dijo retomando el aire. 

 

“Cuervo mugroso”

 

“Peinado de almohada” los dientes de Tsukki se hundieron en la clavícula de Tetsuro. 

 

“Ahh Tsukki.. “ ronroneó el moreno. 

 

“¿Enserio Tetsuro?” Preguntó Tsukki con un aire de superioridad. Se relamió los labios gustoso y volvió a los labios de Kuroo. Los brazos los sujetaban posesivamente. 

 

“Tsukki” volvió a gemir el moreno en medio de besos y mordida. 

 

“Oh, no Tetsuro.. “ Tsukki se separó de él, aclaró la garganta y se acomodó los lentes. Kuroo le retiró los lentes y lo regresó a la posición anterior. “Deja de repetir mi nombre” gruñó mientras Kuroo le mordía el cuello. 

“Tsukki” fue lo último que pronunció Kuroo antes de guiarlo a un baño vacio.


End file.
